1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of roof ice and snow melting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customarily the practice for melting ice and snow on roof structures to use flexible heating cables which are installed in a zigzag fashion on the edge portions of a roof to the extent of the soffit structure and for a substantial length of the roof and have one line thereof extending through an adjacent gutter and a downspout for the drainage of water. The flexible cable requires being secured at frequent intervals to the roofing material requiring penetration of and damage to the roofing material and requires frequent replacement. A heating cable is relatively difficult to install and generally requires the service of an experienced installer and requires clement weather for its installation.
It is desirable to have as an improved structure, a device which can be readily installed or placed in position under practically any weather condition and without a great deal of effort and which can be particularly and precisely positioned where required.